Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying
by Trill the Mass Murderer
Summary: SashaxLoboto oneshot. What happended durning the time Loboto was stealing Agent Nein's brain. Some boy kissing and light sexual content. rating just in case. please R


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Psychonauts. NOTHING!!!!!!

--

Sasha woke up just minutes after he was kidnapped by the insane Dr. Loboto, strapped to a chair and with a terrible head ache.

His head hurt terribly. It felt like a really horrible hangover. He looked around the room. Nothing looked familiar. He found it strange he was strapped in metal bands to the chair and that there was something strange on his head.

He looked up to the light in the corner of the room. It blinded him. Just then, he realized his glasses were gone. It felt extremely strange to him.

Looking around the room and getting blinded still didn't tell him where he was. He looked across the way and saw an unfamiliar person with long black hair, big dark brown eyes, and a metal arm.

_Metal arm?_

_Dr. Loboto?_

He saw the Dr. nod. "How are you feeling?" He heard him ask.

He wondered why he cared. He wondered what he would do to him. Sasha sighed and looked to the floor then back up. "Uh…I have a splitting headache and where the hell am I?" He felt like he was going to throw up. He must have gotten hit in the back of the head really hard.

Dr. Loboto smiled. "You're at my lab, Sasha." He snickered at him with a half smile. "You and your girlfriend are my test subject."

_Girlfriend?_ He asked himself._ When the fuck did I get a girlfriend? Oh he must be talking about Milla but not really meaning the "girlfriend" part._ "What do you mean test subject?"

Dr. Loboto sighed. "Well, since there is no physical way you can get out of that chair, and you're not going to remember what you're name is," He paused and looked down at his hand as if he was holding something. "I guess I can tell you." There was another pause. "I'm going to rip your psychic little brain right out of your little head and put it in a machine to take over the word!" He laughed in a more cute way than evil. Sasha wondered if that was his laugh. It seemed like he was getting to much pleasure out of this.

He licked his lips, still processing what got into his brain. "Oh." He muttered. He sighed and looked at the floor. He paused, thinking. Moments later his eyes widened and he looked at the Dr. "What?!" He exclaimed, struggling to get out of the chair. The more he moved, the more the metal bands holding his arms down, dug into his wrists. He felt warm blood start to drip down his hands and it was painful. He sucked in through his teeth and he looked down.

"I know this hurts, Sasha." Dr. Loboto muttered, as his smile faded. "It was meant to."

Sasha stopped moving and started thinking. Minutes later, he asked. "What did you do to Milla?"

Loboto looked as if he was pondering something in an almost sarcastic way before answering. "She's in the other room resting. She already went through the process."

Sasha's eyes got wider. "Don't you harm her!" He warned.

Loboto sighed. "I already have. She's fine, though. Recovering nicely." He crossed his arms and walked over to Sasha. "Why do you care so much, Sasha, Darling?" He giggled at Sasha's angry face that got angrier at every mocking move. Loboto giggled again. "You're cute." He walked over to his desk and started writing in some papers.

Sasha got angry. He didn't like him making fun of Milla like that. "Let me out you sick whore!" He yelled. "Stop writing and look at me you fucking slut!" He yelled even louder.

At that moment, Loboto stopped writing, grabbed a piece of paper, waded it up in his hand and turned around to face Sasha. He sighed irritated. He pulled his arm back and snapped it quickly forward, throwing the paper at Agent Nein's face. Sasha gave an annoyed look. Loboto giggled again. He grabbed another piece of paper, waded it up and threw it. He laughed. He made another paper ball and threw it at him. He did the same again, and again, and again…

Minutes later, Sasha was hit by his last paper wad before yelling, "Alright stop!" He watched Loboto laugh at him.

Loboto walked over to him. "You're cute."

Sasha raised an eyebrow as he watched the insane dentist bend down to his height in the chair. He placed his hand on the psychic's chin and moved his face closer. He puckered his full lips, slightly and kissed Sasha's cheek.

Sasha winced lightly. A kiss on the cheek by another man felt a little odd to him but a kiss on the cheek by an insane dentist just didn't feel right at all. He felt Loboto's lips move of Sasha's skin. Agent Nein mentally noted that Loboto, or his hair, smelled like cherry blossoms. He thought it was actually quite pretty.

Loboto laughed at him.

Sasha couldn't handle it. He hated Loboto and what he was doing. Not only was it not right and strange, he was annoying and Sasha honestly felt like he was going to be raped by the Dr. "Let me out!" He muttered and started struggling again, this time ignoring the throbbing pain in his arms.

Loboto giggled again, this time it was almost flirtatiously. "Oh, Darling. You don't want to spend any time with me?"

Sasha gave a frightened look. _Darling?_ He didn't understand. Was the Dr. trying to flirt with him? Sasha watched him take his hand and brush it against his cheek. Sasha winced away and tried to psi-blast him, but nothing happened. _What the fuck?_ Sasha looked up at the thing on his head. It must have been stopping his powers somehow. He sighed.

Loboto half smiled at him. "It's okay, My Darling." Loboto started playing with Sasha's bangs. He moved his face closer to the point where their lips were centimeters apart. Loboto placed his hand on Sasha's thigh. He giggled before he moved his full lips to Sasha's and pressed them into a kiss.

Sasha didn't move back. He didn't even try and wince away. Instead, he closed his eyes and let the kiss happen.

As Loboto pulled away after a couple of moments, he watched Sasha's eyes open slowly. "You enjoyed that didn't you, Sasha?" Sasha's face reddened. Loboto snickered. "Your secrets out and the best part is, it isn't even a good one!" He giggled.

Sasha sighed shallowly. Why did he enjoy that kiss? It didn't make sense to him.

The Dr. sighed. "Listen Sasha, if you just cooperate with me, I won't harm you." He moved his head closer to him and moved his hand up Sasha's thigh. "Just follow my lead."

Sasha winced. He couldn't do as he said! What if it lead to more than just a harmless kiss? What if it lead to a "harmless" fuck? He watched Loboto press his lips against his own. He couldn't do it. He moved his lips down to the Dr.'s bottom lips and bit it, hard.

Loboto moved back and placed his hand over his mouth. He had a look of fury in his eyes. "Why did you do that?" He asked angrily.

"I don't want to cooperate with you!" Sasha exclaimed.

Loboto stood up and smiled. "Was that supposed to offend me?" He asked. Sasha said nothing. "Ha! That has been said so many times, I don't even think it matters!" He walked over to his desk as his smile faded. "Well, My Darling. I gave you a choice. You could have done a quick easy little favor for me and wouldn't have told anyone but now you won't help me, so you are going to go through a long, painful procedure and I will tell your girlfriend you kissed me."

He laughed and placed his hand on his cheek. "It's alright. I'll get what I want either way."

--

Can't sleep….so bored and tired…please review nicely!


End file.
